Ariok
Ariok (alternate).}} | race = Orc | creature = Humanoid | gender = Male | status = Alive | relatives = Eitrigg (father), 2 deceased brothers | location = Flamestar Post, Burning Steppes }} Ariok, son of Eitrigg, is a quest NPC located in Flamestar Post of the Burning Steppes. He is the start of the chain required to reveal Eitrigg in Chiselgrip. Biography Cataclysm Ariok was an orc from the Blackrock clan, but he didn't share their goals and objectives. He was one of those that left the clan and served their loyalty to the honorable Horde. It is later revealed that he is the son of Eitrigg. When he returned to the Burning Steppes on a mission, he spent his life in the Blackrock Mountain and he had befriended the Dark Iron Dwarves from the Thorium Brotherhood. Warlords of Draenor After Garrosh Hellscream, former Warchief and traitor to the Horde, escaped his trial from Pandaria, Ariok was part of an Azerothian expedition to travel to Draenor. During the Assault on the Dark Portal, Khadgar tasked him and the adventurers with distracting the Eye of Kilrogg at the Bleeding Altar so the rest of the group could advance without being noticed. However, Kilrogg Deadeye and the Bleeding Hollow Clan spotted them and prepared to attack the group. Ariok noticed this and empowered himself with the blood magic of the Bleeding Hollow and attacked the Warlord in order to buy the rest of the group time to escape. Believing he died, Ariok in fact survived his encounter with Kilrogg. Still remaining in the form of a hulking berserker, Ariok is present in Zeth'gol where he helps heroes to discover the Bleeding Hollow Clan's plans. Using Kilrogg's eye was to show what and where Kilrogg was, as well as anger the spirits. With Ariok distracting the restless spirits, the adventurer spies on Kilrogg and oddly enough Gul'dan. Kilrogg, panicking that his home is in danger and wants to pull back, is told by Gul'dan that his men need to continue searching for the cipher. Ariok wanted to know what happened when the adventurer used the eye afterward. Enraged after he was told, he sprinted to Hellfire Citadel to end Kilrogg's life once and for all. His efforts to do so failed when Kilrogg had Ariok imprisoned in Hellfire Citadel. He was later freed by adventurers during the assault and returned to Azeroth after on when the Iron Horde had defuncted. Quests When at Flamestar Post: * * * * * * * Quotes * I serve my father and respect his plan... but I also serve my own sense of justice. I have seen enough treachery from my Blackrock brothers to fill a thousand books. And now they plan to invade Redridge, for no reason other than blind territorialism. * The treachery stops here. It's time for the final chapter. And it's not going to be a happy ending. Patch changes * * External links Category:Assault on the Dark Portal NPCs Category:Burning Steppes NPCs Category:Orcs Category:Quest givers